katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
The King of All Cosmos
The King of All Cosmos is one of the main recurring characters of the katamari series and the one who assigns the young Prince to collect items on his magical katamari. The king is known for his flamboyant personality, forgetfulness, and love of rolling up objects. In all of the games, his voice is usually heard as a record scratch, although during the credits of We Love Katamari, his supposed "true" voice sang the song "King of the kings." Personal History Throughout the course of the Katamari games, the King's life is slowly revealed. The Previous King of All Cosmos raised the King as a competitor. The king once entered a junior-league boxing match, in which he placed second. Papa, accepting no less than perfection, threw the trophy over a bridge into the river below, much to the King's horror. The King later got in a fight while walking the streets. A gang attacked him, but using the skills his (over)enthusiastic father had taught him, was able to fight them off. However, one of the gang members had sliced off a chunk of his pompadour with a knife in the scuffle. Distraught from his misfortune, he wandered outside of town until meeting his future Queen. Returning home, Papa would have no thoughts of romance, as his son was a born fighter. Angered, he swung his bamboo sword at the king, who, for the first time, punched his father. Dusting himself off, Papa simply walked off to his room. Later, the King peeked in to see his father staring affectionately at the second place trophy he had won years ago. Overcome by emotions, the King burst in and apologized, crying. Papa raised his hand, but rather than hit his son, he patted the King's back and embraced him. Soon afterward, Papa got to meet the queen, who he seemed to accept as the king's girlfriend. After teaching his son to drive, Papa fell ill, and one night called the king and the queen into his room. Tossing his son the crown, he winked, and his head sank. Thinking his father dead, the King rushed to his side, relived to see he was only sleeping. The King and Queen were soon married and had their first child, the Prince. As he grew up, the King made up a game he called Katamari Damacy, using a magical ball to roll up things. He developed a passion for it, and after a drunken night where he destroyed all the stars in the sky, sent his son to roll things up to make new stars from the katamaris. The people of earth became fascinated with it as well and began asking the King to make more stars, so he once again sent the Prince, this time with more of his cousins, to Earth to fulfill their requests. After everyone had their own planets made, he went on vacation in the tropics. In true form, the King did a cannonball into the ocean, causing a tsunami to wipe out all of the islands. Already knowing what to do, the Prince began taking requests for new islands. It's unknown around what time, but eventually the King had a daughter, the Princess. She would be introduced around the time that the King and Queen would play a tennis match. Once again being excessive, the King hit a return shot so hard it created a black hole, destroying all the stars the Prince had meticulously built for him. Almost apologetically, the King took the blame, but sent the Prince to make new stars anyway. When the Prince succesfully creates the new planets the King has him make a Supergiant that engulfs all the other planets he made. The Supergiant becomes so big it plugs the menacing black hole forever. The King takes credit for stopping the black hole. Personality His love for Katamari Damacy is without equal, as is his skill. He dosen't seem to care for his son, but in reality, is simply striving him to do his best. It seems that as he has gotten older, he has gotten more worst in his punishments. Originally he would scold the Prince for failing a course, possibly insulting him some. However, during We ♥ Katamari, he began shooting his eye beams in anger at the Prince and his Cousins for failing. By Me & My Katamari, he would string the Prince up and punch him like a punching bag. In Beautiful Katamari, he would put the Prince on a pool table and throw billiard balls at him. In Katamari Forever, he launches meteors at you. This is actuly a mini game, as the Prince (or Cousin) can be controlled, and the more they get hit, the more points are earned. In katamari forever, Roboking (a robot version of the king) would throw meteors at the Prince or cousin (another minigame. this time, you get points for dodging the meteors and it continues on until you get hit too many times. the more times you are hit, the more you shrink.), and he is very (still not nice) when the Prince rolls up his random dreams. Whenever the King is ignored, he will immediately question the player and throws mild insults at the player. Overall, he is very grumpy and arrogant. Katamari Damacy The king of all cosmos had developed Katamari Damacy as one of his extensive list of hobbies. While he wouldn't do it to rebuild the stars (that seemed too much like "work") he has been known to roll a katamari himself. The first time the Prince rolled up the Sun, he said that that was "so 99 decades ago." It was shown later that the king used the sun as a katamari, rolling up all the fans and cousins in the katamari. When he began to bore off the game, other fans renewed his interest by asking for new, more spectacular katamaris, one even being 15,000,000km Fun Facts *When Prince wears the cool belt, (an accessory) it is the same belt that the king wears. *The King even has Twitter account. The link is directed here. *A character from the show Chowder , The king of the sky, was inspired by The King of all cosmos *In The Simpsons Video Game, The King of All Cosmos was parodied. Category: Characters Category: Royal Family Category: Gameplay